Charge pumps are known and are used to supply individual components of a circuit arrangement with a voltage greater than the supply voltage (operating voltage). German Patent No. 43 24 855 C1 describes a charge pump having two-stage triggering in that two pump halves, each having a disk capacitor, are triggered via an oscillator. The two disk capacitors are triggered with an approximately 180.degree. phase shift. Fundamental frequencies, resulting in interference radiation, are superimposed on the voltage signals due to a delay as the oscillator is switched over. In order to eliminate this interference radiation, an additional backup capacitor is needed which is also connected to the supply voltage as an interference suppressing capacitor.